1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse wave measuring apparatus and a pulse wave measuring apparatus control program product. Particularly, the present invention relates to a pulse wave measuring apparatus and a pulse wave measuring apparatus control program product that can obtain optimum pressurization force of a pressure sensor.
2. Description of the Background Art
In pulse wave measuring apparatuses detecting pulse waves, the pressurization force to press the pressure sensor against a measurement site of a subject is an important parameter.
One such method of obtaining an optimum pressurization force is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2798682.
In such a conventional sphygmograph apparatus, the function of separating a pulse wave of each beat from the voltage signal obtained from the pressure sensor is required to obtain the optimum pressurization force. There is a problem that the operation processing has become more complicated to render difficult reduction in size of the apparatus.
Furthermore, the sphygmograph apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 2798682 has the problem that waveform distortion and the like at the maximum blood pressure region is not taken into account since attention is focused on the change at the lowest blood pressure region of the pulse wave when the pressurization force is altered.